Kino
History Though Kino's early life remains largely untold, it's known that he originally was a villager in an island in the Matoran Universe, and migrated to Tehktra Nui little before the raising of the League of Six Kingdoms. During the time that he lived at Tehktra Nui, which was located on the Endless Ocean Planet, Kino became a KMES member. When the KMES located Zoruxx's base at the Wastelands, Kino joined the strike team to defeat the corrupt Toa and his Mechanical Rahkshi minions. So he marched towards the Wastelands, along with the Ko-Matoran army and several tanked vehicles. They ambushed Zoruxx, who had just finished his newest creation, the Kosurahk, and destroyed his base with a rocket. Zoruxx, knowing that he was outgunned, ordered his Mechanical Rahkshi to retreat. Zoruxx flew off to the sea on the Kosurahk in flight mode, followed by the other Rahkshi. Kopak later ordered Kino and some other Matoran to come with him to the island of Axorla Nui. They went there with water bound vehicles, and upon arriving at the shore they chose a spot to camp at night. Kopak ordered them to split up, and Kino went with another Matoran to explore and search for Zoruxx. He was unlucky, and came back to the beach to pass the night with the other KMES members. That night, Matu noticed that the waters were shifting, and then Kino and the others witnessed Tehktra Nui taking off to the space. As a consequence, they had to climb up to some trees, as the incident had caused a mass flooding. The next morning they located Zoruxx, and headed off to battle him. Kino participated in the battle, but the Mechanical Rahkshi had the upper hand in the fight. However, after Zoruxx had his light restored, the Rahkshi deactivated, saving Kino and the others. Later, when Kopak had decided to head to the center of the island, the KMES squad found a group of zombies around some dolmens. Those zombies were the Onu-Matoran that once had visited Axorla-Nui and that were told to haunt the island. When the zombies noticed the KMES members, they attacked them. During the battle, Kino and Dahe cornered one of the zombies in a Madu tree, and the zombie spat on them, infecting both with a strange virus. Kino threw a grenade at the Madu, making the tree explode and effectively killing the zombie. However, the virus started to mutate Kino and Dahe, transforming them into a deformed and rotten version of themselves without mind. Then they attacked the still alive KMES members. The battle stopped when the surviving matoran, Kopak and Zoruxx locked themselves away in a caver of the mountain, which was the power core of Axorla Nui. Kino and the other zombies died when Axolra Nui took off to Jadax Magna. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Kino couldn't acces to his elemental powers of Ice, as they were inactive. However, he, like all Ko-Matoran, had a strong resistance to low temperatures. Mask and Tools Kino wore a powerless noble Rahk. When he joined the KMES, he was given various weapons, including two swords, which he used in his mission to Axorla Nui. Trivia *His model was created by Biogecko Category:Matoran Category:MOCS not built by Ids Category:KMES Category:Deceased